Frayton's Bae moment
by hunter.guiles.9
Summary: What if Dayton called herself Frankie's Bae instead in Ep. 2,11? Let's see what happens...


Frayton's Bae moment

frankie is about to attack Zane. "where is my bae! I demand my Bae."

Worried about Frankie Dayton blurts "Frakensteena I am your Bae!" She bows praying. Frankie stops and looked at her eyes searching her.

Zane manageable enough says "You know what guys. That was awesome byt this looks like a chat between Bae's. Great job though Frankie. See you guys at The cast unveiling on Monday. " ZANE hurries out.

Frankie gives her puppy dog eyes. With a curious look says with a head tilt. "DAYTON Reyes bae? Are you my bae?"

Dayton not minding this and figuring this could help Frankie more said. "Yes Frankie I'm always your bae . Now follow me. Follow your Bae!" But Frankie hugs her with a child like grin. Jumping up and down saying "Dayton Reyes is Bae!" A lot.

Dayton feeling love says "Awe Bae loves you too. " Hugging her back . "But we really need to go. " Hopping to get Frankie home before she ran into more problems including Tammy and her NAH. Grabbing her hand. Figuring she could give Frankie a distraction to help. Digging in her purse for something like a dog toy " Here I can give you something if you are good."

But Frankie surprised her with a kiss. Dayton's eyes got big. She was kissing her best friend. As soon as the kiss started it stopped. Frankie Said "Frankie promises to be good to Bae." With a grin on her face . Dayton blushed "ok so that happened. Guess I'll file that for later. Come on."

"The Gaines household didn't come soon enough. Frankie's been acting like they were a couple. Hissing at people. Trying to give her dug up flowers. Luckily getting away from the school with the nurses okay was easier with Frankie's cooperation . The Nurse even complimented them as a couple. Since Frankie was definitely acting the part. Dayton thought back on her relationship with Frankie and she felt closer to Frankie than Cole. Had she pushed Cole and Frankie together because of something she didn't even realize? Frankie was still under the module though. She had to investigate this when Frankie was off the module. But here's the gaines residence." :Dayton

She opened the door to reveal a camp ground. She was confused. Frankie's Dad revealed he did it because he thought everyone was having a rough time with Dr. Sigourney still in space. My heart panged worriedly because I knew Frankie Cole and I were busy with . Rescuing Andrew and also Simone. She felt better they rescued a extra Android from Warpa. But knew Frankie sacrificed her last day with her mom.

Soon Cynthia Mondall (Dang it Frankie, you have me doing it too.) . Came over and was getting Frankie off the module. I tried to swallow my feelings into a poker face and asked " Do you remember everything from when you were under the module?" Frankie knowingly using her andriod capabilities said "Yes I believe I can draw upon them to improve upon my acting. (Dayton blushes) Thank you anyways Cynthia Mondall. " Cynthia said" no problem. Anyways you and your family both have my number to call me if any Frankie emergencies happen from now on. Anyways where's Beto?" ...

One Beto arts and crafting on Frankie's Dad later. Frankie asked me to spend the night. I gulped here goes nothing I thought. As Frankie led me to her room for the inevitable discussion.

Starting with a light question "So Frankie how did Cynthia's module activate?" I play it off as being curious.

Frankie: "Cynthia Mondall said it was supposed to give me information specifically on how to act like Frankenstein. Apparently it both slipped on our minds to speak about how to deactivate the module. "

Another question "Did you have any control?"

Frankie: "My cpu and I were opperating as a fraken version of me. I know though about what your trying to get at. I was reading you while talking to Cynthia Mondall, Dayton Reyes. You want to ask me about why I was acting with you while it was activated."

"Yeah I'm busted. So...?" Anxiousness appeared in her gut. Frankie grabbed her pulling her close. Trying to help ease her.

Frankie: "I have always cared about you Dayton Reyes. More than the connection I felt with Cole Reyes. The module made me feel more with my human side. We've been through a lot as best friends. But we're Bae's now. We will always protect each other. From Tammy and her Nahs to Warpa and Eliza popping in again. You make and help defend me as a human." Grinning and hugging her . Kissing her. Which finally telling the answer Dayton was looking for and she was happy .

Then Dayton thought of after they pulled apart. "Speaking of that we need to be careful and you can't throw yourself in the fire. I know you feel guilty for missing your last day with your mom and Andrew suffering because of NAH." Seeing Frankie's eyes starting to fill with the human liquid know as crying. Frankie ''i know I just don't like feeling helpless. Trying to protect you and everyone I care about. I have a Target on my back. I'm a andriod too you know. I feel guilty enough for Tammy getting Warpa chipped. I just feel I'm never truly human until im accepted." Dayton hugs Frankie wipping her tears.

Dayton says "I know but we will survive this because we have each other. You have your family. There's people that accept andriods. You have to hold onto the light at the end of the tunnel. You're my human remember." Trying to put all the care she had for her. Frankie smiles "I love you too Dayton Reyes. I believe this calls for: We got this!" They laugh while Cynthia Mondall watches on at Warpa. (Very long writing mic drop. :) )


End file.
